


Guidebook

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a fascination for guidebooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidebook

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth of the Advent Calendar Drabbles, and an actual drabble this time. [I’m still taking prompts](http://azriona.livejournal.com/781100.html), feel free to join in. 
> 
> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from wildwinterwitch; it was also supposed to be 9/Rose, but didn’t work out that way. Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

Jackie goes to Oxfam every Sunday, tries on clothes and flirts with the sales clerks. Rose, age eight, kicks the carpet and looks at travel guides. 

Twelve, and she has her favorites. The Italian guide for the food, the German guide for the houses, the Swiss guide for the mountains. 

Fifteen, and Jackie still flirts with the sales clerks, but Rose spends her paycheck on guidebooks. 

“Wasting your quid, you’ll never go there,” says Jackie. Rose reads them before bed. 

Later: “Come with me,” he says, and holds out his hand. 

There isn’t a guidebook for this. Rose doesn’t care.


End file.
